Dazzled
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Corbin has a slight obbsession and Monique trys to get him to stop when it gets out of hand. But what happens when he starts to bargin with her for just a little more time. NC17 Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING.


AN: Ok so this is a Cornique inspired by Corbin's absolutely fabulous white jacket at the end of the HSM tour. Then my cousin asked if he had done it himself and this little diddy was born

Dazzled

"Stop right there! Don't take another step toward the pants!" 

Monique had entered the wardrobe room just in time to see him. A pair of jeans hanging on a peg on the wall. A gun in his hands.

"C'mon," he whined, waving the gun menacingly, "just on more pair.'

She wasn't about to give in. At first it had been cute. The little sparkly studs on his clothing. But things were getting out of hand.

Now it wasn't just a jacket here, a bandana there. Every article of clothing that he wore had been attacked. And he had started doing it to the others clothes as well. Her favorite jean skirt now had her name on the ass pockets in white and red sparkles. And Ashley's black Bermuda shorts now had pink rhinestones everywhere not that she minded. And her had gone all the way through Vanessa's closet making her look like a walking disco ball. No Monique had decided enough was enough.

"No. Corbin. You have to stop. You need therapy," Monique said, approaching him slowly, removing the Bedazzler® from his hands.

Corbin looked at her with his large brown eyes, and pouted slightly, "You're no fun Monique."

With his lower lip sticking out like that he looked..

Edible. 

Before she had even realized what she was doing, Monique reached her hand up letting her finger tips brush over his lips. 

When the tip of his tongue crept out and licked her thumb, Monique was brought stumbling back into reality. she jerked her hand away and shoved them both into her back pockets.

"Hey," Corbin said, placing his hand under her chin and forcing her to look at him, "Let me do one more pair of pants and I promise I'll stop."

His nearness was intoxicating, and Monique didn't like the out of control feeling it provoked. She just wanted to get away. Before she did anything to further embarrass herself. She was willing to agree to anything.

"Fine."

She started to back away from him, but his hands shot out, wrapping around her wrist and pulling her back toward him.

"You'll need to take them off," he said lightly, plucking at the hem of her shirt, pulling it from the waist of her jeans.

The simple action sent Monique's brain scattering in a million directions at once and she was having trouble collecting them. Unable to understand his question, she just stared at him.

"Huh?" 

Corbin leaned closer to her, pulling her along by her arms, and licked the outline of her jaw, "You're pants," he whispered when her reached her ear, "I want to do them. You need to take them off."

Monique couldn't respond. She could just stand there as his hand went and unbuttoned her pants, sending them to her knees in one quick motion. She leaned into his touch when his hand came up to cup the back of her head, and sighed when his mouth brushed against hers.

Then he kissed her. Really kissed. Monique could feel her knees start to buckle beneath her when his tongue pressed past her lips. His arm came around her back, holding her to him, supporting her weight.

She leaned into the kiss, relying heavily on his arms to keep her upright, and slid her tongue against his, quietly moaning when he pulled away from her. Then again when he walked them quickly toward the couch that sat against the far wall.

Monique pulled his shirt up over his head, then shoved him down onto the couch, quickly following him. She ran her hands over his chest, then again when she noticed the way his muscles twitched under her fingers.

All of his muscles. She rubbed her ass over his quickly growing bulge in his pants, and smiled at the almost pained expression on his face. His eyes snapped open then, and she saw a devilish gleam.

"Two people can play like that," he said, pulling her chest down tightly against his.

"It's usually more fun that way," Monique replied, wondering how exactly they had gotten to this point, but not regretting it in the least.

Suddenly Corbin rolled them both over, forgetting the narrow surface the were on, and sent them both tumbling to the floor. Monique hit the ground first, with Corbin just barely managing to catch most of his weight on his arms before he crashed down on top of her.

She stared at him with a stunned expression, and noted the equally surprised look on his face and couldn't help but giggle.

"Smooth move," she said, as she tried to calm herself.

That devilish gleam returned to his eye, and he licked her lips, then pushed away slightly.

"Not really," he said, scooting himself down her body, "but this will be..."

Monique's breathing came in quick bursts as he slid his way down her body, pushing her t-shirt up with his hands as her went. He stopped when he reached her belly button, pausing long enough to lick the skin around it before continuing downward. 

She could feel his breath against her through the now damp fabric of her panties. And she could feel his tongue as well. Licking against the cotton, moist and hot.

She was just about to scream at him to hurry the hell up already when he did. With a swift tug her had her underwear pushed off to her ankles, which she quickly kicked aside, and had pushed her legs apart.

Monique held her breath waiting for the instant when his mouth was back on her. She thought she was going to turn blue. Corbin licked up the inside of both of her thighs, then across her belly, touching her everywhere except the one place she was dying for.

"Corbin.." the word was somewhere between a moan and a whimper, as he kissed a path from one hip to the other.

"Hmm?'' he didn't stop, or look up, just kept with his slow torture.

"Either get on with it," she breathed out, "or stop."

He stopped.

Sat back on his knees, and looked at her.

"You want me to stop?" he asked, smiling down at her.

Monique pounced on him, sending him onto his back once again. The rough fabric of his jeans rubbed on her thighs as she straddled his waist and she ground herself against him. Sighing at the contact of his clothed body against her throbbing center.

"If you do, I'll kill you," she said, then scooted back so that she could get to the fly of his pants. His bedazzled pants.

She almost started giggling at the thought, but made herself stop. Now was not the time to ruin the _mood_. She tugged on his pants, moving steadily down until they were completely off, leaving him clad only in his boxers. Which were tenting up very nicely.

Monique smiled at him. The kind of smile that made him worry, and he knew he was going to get his retribution for teasing her. Grabbing the waist of her boxer she started to lower them, then stopped, kissing the flesh that she had exposed. Lowered them another inch, and kissed. 

She continued until the tip of his cock was exposed, and Corbin drew in a breath, waiting for her to kiss that piece of flesh. Anticipating the feel of her soft lips on him.

He should have known it wasn't going to happen. She pulled the boxers down the rest of the way without so much as breathing in the direction of his erection, and then went all the way back up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. The t-shirt that she still wore the only barrier between them.

Corbin tried to push her hips down toward his, to get their lower bodies in better contact, but Monique wouldn't move. She grinned at him, and laughed at his frustrated sigh, then slowly shifted. Just a bit.

But it was enough to make him stop moving. Enough to bring the tip of his dick in almost direct contact with her ass. And if he moved just enough...

She scooted back up again, and Corbin groaned. He let his hands come to rest on her back, and stroked her through the fabric of her t-shirt, before pushing it up all the way, and forcing her to lean back , pulling it off.

His hands brushed against the undersides of her breasts, but when she leaned forward, Corbin pulled his hands away. She laughed then.

"We're never going to get anywhere if we keep playing like this," she said, laying down on him, and rubbing her chest against his.

Corbin nodded his head, silently agreeing, and flipped them over once again, grabbing her legs, and wrapping them around his waist.

He bit down gently on her earlobe, and the whispered, "So let's play like this..."

Monique didn't answer. She couldn't. The feel of his erection pressing heavily against the inside of her leg, sliding upward to where she so desperately wanted him, was enough to erase all other thoughts from her head.

The tip was just nearing her entrance when Corbin stopped. Monique groaned, grabbed his hips, and raised her legs higher around his back, forcing him completely inside of her. Corbin laid still, trying to get control of himself before he ended it too soon.

But Monique was impatient. She let her hips drop down, then lifted them again, drawing him in deeper with each movement.

"Monique, slow down for a minute, or this is going to be over real quick," he said, clamping both his hands down on her waist and holding her still.

Monique squirmed under him, restless to move. To feel him moving inside of her. But he was much stronger than her. And she gave into the fact that she wasn't going to get what she wanted until he was good and ready.

She felt his hand trail from her hips down to her knees, and hoped he was about ready. If he didn't start soon, she was going to have to take things into her own hands. 

Corbin hooked his arms under her legs, using his leverage over her to pull her legs up impossibly higher, pinning them to the floor. Every inch they went up, Corbin sank further and further inside of her. But still refused to move.

"Corbin...Baby…" she panted, grinding her hips up to his, desperate for any kind of contact, "...please.."

He must have been waiting for that. In a movement that was calculated to bring pleasure, he withdrew completely then slammed back into her. Holding nothing back. Monique cried out in surprise when he thrust again, a flood of sensations assaulting her body.

He brought his lips down savagely on hers, and their tongues mimicked the motion of their bodies, his powerful thrusts moving her backwards on the carpet. 

"Jesus... Corbin.. don't... shit.." she stung words together incoherently, hoping that he would make some sense out of them, and respond to her silent demands to go faster.

He did, pushing into her at breakneck speed, propelling them both toward the abyss. Monique moaned in frustration when she felt him come inside of her, feeling like the ride was over.. but she wasn't ready to get off.

She wanted to scream when he withdrew from her, and moved back.

She did scream when his mouth came back down on her clit. Lick and sucking, while his fingers made their way to her wet center, thrusting into her.

Mindlessly, Monique reached down, curling her fingers in his hair, pushing him closer to her.

Screaming again when he bit down on her sensitive flesh, dragging his teeth along her, sending shivers of delicious pleasure down her spine.

Just when she felt the first stirrings of an orgasm not that far away, he stopped again.

She swore. 

'"Corbin.. this is no fucking time to start playing games.."

He silenced her with his mouth. Plunging his tongue into her mouth only an instant before he shoved his once again erect cock back into her.

She could taste herself on his lips. And him. Both of their flavors mixed together to create an erotic taste that could never be duplicated. He was slow this time, setting a pace that would drive her crazy, make her beg once again. 

Monique tore her mouth away from his, panting for breath, striving for the pleasure that she knew would be coming. As long as he didn't stop again. He pulled back a fraction of an inch and Monique panicked. She put her arms around his back, and legs around his waist, determined not to let him stop again.

But Corbin had no intentions of stopping. He shoved one hand between their bodies, and headed straight for her clit. Rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Speeding up her climb to the top.

She bit down on the side of his neck as she was wracked with a mindshattering orgasm. And he still didn't stop. Pushing into her over and over, making the sensations that she had just experienced feel like nothing compare to the new ones he was provoking.

When he felt her body shake for a second time, Corbin sped up, allowing himself to come again, deep inside of her. He collapsed into an exhausted heap on top of her, and in minutes they were both asleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monique woke slowly, trying to remember why she was sleeping on the floor.

Of wardrobe. 

Naked.

Memories came flooding back to her and she looked around the room for Corbin. He was nowhere to be found. She was a little disappointed. Monique had wanted more than just a one afternoon stand, but what could she really expect. He was one of her best friends after all and he obviously didn't want to ruin their friendship. And he just turned eight-teen. With thousands of girls eager to throw themselves at his feet.

And she had just become one of them.

Monique got up slowly, grimacing at the pain in her thighs, muscles screaming at her from the sudden shock of exercise after a long period of unuse yes she danced on tour but not like she had on Dancing With the Stars and she hadn't bent like that in forever. And she could feel what could only be a rug burn on her back.

She looked around the room, searching for her clothes, but seeing only Corbin's bedazzled creations. She narrowed her eyes when she came to a pair of sparkly jeans. Jean's that had no way in hell of fitting on Corbin.

"Oh, Jesus.. he said he wanted to do my pants.." she giggled, and set about finding the rest of her clothes. Her shirt had been similarly attacked, as was her bra. But she couldn't find her panties anywhere.

She shrugged and pulled on her clothes before anybody could come into the room and catch her naked. And smiled when she put her hand into one of her jean pockets.

She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, that had Corbin's unmistakable writing on it

Come to my room tonight, and I'll do another pair of your pants... or anything else…Gladly.

END


End file.
